Daminas
by Willow24
Summary: There is a new girl at 'Mutant High' with a tragic and terrible past which she is running from. She is not what she seems, she is not all human. He knows that when he get's involved with her. *UPDATED*
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
The New Girl  
  
The girl glances about the forest around her, sensing someone following her. Making sure her dagger is wear she can reach it she continues to walk. Hearing a twig snap, she spreads her wings and leaps into the nearest tree just as a shadow rushes toward her. The shadow stops and spins around, growling and searching for her. Suddenly the Moonlight bursts through the branches above the shadow to reveal the werewolf, a mutant after her for his boss. Gasping, knowing she had nearly got caught once again, she almost loses her grip on the branch she has a hold of, causing the werewolf to look up at her as a few twigs rain down. He grins and starts up the tree toward her. Knowing she doesn't have any other choice she climbs higher and opening her wings all the way she leaps up and away the tree, praying for a wind to catch her. Luckily there was a sudden rather strong breeze that carried her over and away from the forest. Landing somewhat ungracefully she quickly jumps to her hooves when she hears a howling come from the forest and races for shelter. Folding her wings tight against her back as she reaches the huge main doors, she pushes them open and enters, her hooves lightly tapping against the floor, announcing her presence. She hides in the shadows when she hears voices coming her way and shrinks even further into the shadows when she notices the voices belonged to the ones who misunderstood her the most, Humans. She would of gone unnoticed if a bit of moonlight hadn't hit her horn. Cursing her fate to have been born as she was the girl slowly steps out of the shadows, refusing to look up, revealing herself. Feeling a hand underneath her chin she dares to look up and meets the kindest pair of black eyes and can't help but smile at the woman before her. "What is you're name?" She gently asks her, making her go bright red, her silver eyes unreadable. "I was given the name Daminas by my father." She replies, her voice slightly curt.  
  
"There is no need to be run any more Daminas, you are safe here. We would like to help you if you will let us." Comes a voice in her mind. She jumps slightly, looking for the source of the voice and the others in front of her smile, parting to let the one who talked to her through.  
  
"Hello Daminas and welcome to my school for gifted youngsters. Here, if you stay, you will find the peace you seek as well as friends. I am Professor Xavier. That is Scott, Storm and Jean." He says. Daminas nods answering his question.  
  
"I would be honored to stay here at you're school Professor Xavier. I have been looking for a place where I am welcome even though I am what I am, but I um... am curious. How did you know my name?"  
  
"I am Telekinetic, which means I can read and control a person's mind as well as move objects with my mind. It seems that you have yet to discover you're mutant power though you will find it out soon. Now I'm sure you're tired, Storm will you show Daminas to a room." Xavier asks and wheels off to his room. Storm smiles and after helping Daminas get settled in goes back to bed.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Mutant High  
  
Daminas woke up to the sight of one of the other girls face right above her's, her brownish red and white hair up in a tail. Sitting up she stretches asking, "What time is it?" Daminas yawns and climbs out of bed to get dressed, taking a pair of bleached washed jeans and a white, winged unicorn, short-sleeved shirt from the girl, thanking her. Once dressed she works on putting her white midback length hair and knee length tail into braids.  
  
"You must be Daminas. Hurry or you are going to miss breakfast." The girl hollers as she leaves the room, meeting up with some of the other students there.  
  
Her walking into the eating area caused all of the other students to grow silent as they stared at her. Getting nervous she quickly gets some breakfast then leaves to go eat outside by herself. She is soon caught up in her thoughts and doesn't hear the three pair of footsteps nearing her.  
  
"Earth to Lunarmare. Time to come out of the clouds." Jumping slightly Daminas turns to see three students watching her. "Come on, it's time we head for class." One of the boys tells her. Liking what he had called her Daminas joins them. "You know my name but I don't know Your's?"  
  
"I'm Bobby but just call me Iceman. This is Marie or Rogue and that is Jonny though he likes to be called Pryo. Welcome to Mutant High Lunarmare."  
  
Later that day, after their classes are done Daminas and Marie are playing table soccer and talking about girl stuff when Professor Xavier finds them. "Marie, Daminas. You need to finish some schoolwork before dinner." He informs them before wheeling his chair away. Laughing and joking Daminas and Marie race to their room to finish their schoolwork.  
  
After dinner that night while Daminas is in the T.V. room talking with Jonny, Marie and Bobby. "I can easily guess Iceman and Pryo's powers but what about Your's Rogue." Marie frowns and looks away not wanting to answer.  
  
"Have you ever wondered why she wears gloves or never let's anyone touch her bare skin Lunarmare?" Daminas nods slowly at Jonny's question and Bobby answers. "It's because she can't touch a person without hurting them or even killing them." Suddenly feeling ashamed at having asked such a personal question Daminas gets up and kneels down in front of Marie. "I'm so sorry Rogue. I shouldn't have asked that."  
  
"No it's alright. You would of found out sooner or later Lunarmare." Marie replies smiling at her gently. "Hm yea well I say it's time for bed." Daminas says as she covers a yawn and climbs to her hooves.  
  
Chapter three  
  
Daminas' power  
  
Though she didn't have any power to speak of yet Daminas still felt like she belonged at the school and learned all she could with the eagerness of a child and soon became her teachers favorite, much to the annoyance of some of the other students there and they started calling her 'teacher's pet' behind her back.  
  
"How can you walk and not fall with those hooves?" Jonny asks a month later while the four friends are outside lazing by the pool. Daminas just laughs answering him, "To me it's the same as you with you're feet. It took a while to get used to them but by the time I was a year I was up and running like a normal two year old and I grew just as fast. Any other questions?"  
  
When none of them answer Daminas stands up and goes over to the pool steps, walks in before swimming over to them under water. Slowly with out them knowing she sticks her head out of the water and hitting the water, gets all three of them soaked. Yelling in surprise they jump up as Daminas swims away laughing.  
  
Looking at each other Bobby and Jonny jump in and swim after Daminas, dunking her under water. Squealing Daminas pops back up to the surface and splash the boys again before diving under water and swimming to the other end of the pool, as she unknowingly changes. When she reaches the pool steps Marie, Bobby and Jonny all gasp in shock as she climbs out of the pool and shakes the water out of her coat.  
  
"I think she may have found her power." Bobby remarks casually as he and Jonny climb out of the pool also. Marie runs over to Daminas. Wondering what he is talking about Daminas looks back and is somewhat shocked to see she had changed from her human form to that of a winged unicorn.  
  
"Professor Xavier I need help!" Daminas wails both silently and out loud, which results in her neighing like a common winged unicorn mare. Xavier smiles when he hears Daminas' wailing cry and knows that her power had finally surfaced. Wheeling outside to see if he can help he finds her, as he did not expect. "She is a shape shifter but not one I have ever seen before. Alright Daminas slowly remember in you're mind what you truly look like and not how you want to look, understand."  
  
Daminas nods her head as she draws in her mind what she looks like and slowly her body goes back to the way it was before she shifted. Opening her eyes she smiles. "Thank you Professor. That really helped."  
  
"Yes, now when ever you're in trouble with no way out just shift you're form. In fact so you will get the hang of it I want you to practice shifting whenever possible." With that Xavier leaves them alone, letting Daminas think about her newly surfaced power.  
  
Chapter four  
  
Past Trouble Revealed 


	2. 4: Past Trouble Revealed

Author's notes: For those of you who haven't seen X-Men then let me just say that Daminas is my character, she is the basically the only one I own except for the Werewolf aka Dankil (he is also the one known as 'Boss'). I came up with what she looks like but a friend of mine (Chayl) named her. As for a shorter nickname for her I was thinking along the lines of Unico.  
  
The girls in the room didn't see the shadow creep across toward Daminas in the dark of night. She rolls over and opens her eyes nearly screaming at whom she saw but he puts a hand over her mouth before she can, leaning in near her ear he whispers. "Thought you got away from me didn't you Unico. You forgot that you belong to me and always will. Come on its time for you to get back to work!" He hisses as he graps her and drags her to the window.  
  
Fighting to get lose she bites him and once his grip lessens she shifts into Hawk and flies out the window searching for a window with a light shining in it. Reaching the far side of the building she finally spots a light and hurries toward it and taps her beak against it loudly. Hearing movement below her she glances down and sees him just under her just as the curtains are drawn back to show Scott's face.  
  
It only takes him a second to realize who it is and he quickly opens the window only enough to allow her in then he slams it shut and turns to see Daminas sitting on his bed, shaking like a leaf. "Daminas what is wrong? Why were you outside my window in hawk form?" Scott demands to know.  
  
Ignoring him she stares at the window her eyes dilated in fear. Following her gaze he sees a face in the window and grapping Daminas' arm leads her from his room and into the center of the school for her safety. Back in the girls room Jubilee slid out of her bed as soon as the intruder was gone and closed the window then raced for Professor Xavier's room to let him know.  
  
"Professor Xavier! Daminas is in trouble!" Jubilee shouts as she bangs on his door. A light comes on and the door is pulled open. "She's fine Jubilee. Scott is taking her to safety. I am on my way over to where they are going, you may come if you wish." He says and wheels out of the room Jubilee trailing behind him.  
  
Just as Scott is turning to get Professor Xavier he isn't shocked to find him coming toward him seeing Jubilee behind surprised Scott some though. "She's in here and it seems she is so scared that she can't control her power." Hearing that Jubilee runs into the room in time to see Daminas turn into a Doe and quietly approaches her, not wanting to scare her more and gently hugs Daminas to calm her down enough for her to get some control.  
  
Feeling someone's arms laying gently around her neck in a hug causes Daminas to snap out of her fright and take control again. Turning back into her 'human' form she smiles and returns Jubilee's hug, whispering in her ear. "Thanks for helping me Jubilee." The girl just smiles as she wraps a blanket around Daminas that Scott had handed to her after getting from Daminas' bed. "Time for you both to get back to bed. I can move a bed in her for you if want Daminas."  
  
"Yes I would feel much safer in here then some place where there are windows Professor Xavier." Daminas answers. "Could Jubilee stay with me tonight?" She then asks, slightly hesitating. Professor Xavier nods then concentrates on moving a bed into the room for both girls. They hop into the bed and snuggle under the covers as soon as the bed is settled on the floor.  
  
"I will be sending someone to check on you every hour to check on you." Professor Xavier tells them before leaving them to get some sleep. Daminas nods then turns to look at Jubilee, who has a question in her eyes. Knowing she wants to know whom the intruder was and why he was after her Daminas gives in and tells her about her past.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
The nine year old walks through the empty house as silently as she can. The only sound echoing through the house is the light taping of her hooves. Pushing open a door she knows this is where she will find all the stones her boss wants. Going into the room and over to the dresser she barely opens her wings enough to lift her level with the top of it she digs through the different boxes on it, taking anything that looks like it could get some money. Putting all that she finds in her pockets she leaves the room and heads for the kitchen to locate the silver. Not finding any she next looks for odds and ends that might sell and sticks them in the bag she carries then quickly flies up to the open window and out it as footsteps enter the house. Sitting hidden in the tree she smirks as she watches the humans who own the house notice that some stuff is missing and turns to leave by air, taking what she found to Dankil. She continued living like that until she was nearly caught and it was then she realized what she was doing is wrong and fled from Dankil's hideout.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Which brought me here and here is where I intend to stay from now on. No more stealing for me." Daminas finishes her story and rolls over to go back to sleep, Jubilee doing the same thing. By the first class the next day the whole school knows about what happened the night before to Daminas and about her past trouble. 


	3. Memories

Author's Note~  
  
1. Daminas is part Unicorn, part Pegasus and part human. Her hair, wings and tail are pure white, her eyes are silver. On her head is a golden horn and instead of feet she has golden hooves. She was cared for by her birth parents until she was three when her parents were killed in a plane crash and Dankil took her to do his bidding (steal for him). She was there when her parents got on the plane and saw the plane crash. Once in great while Daminas still has nightmares from that day.  
  
2. Read above answer.  
  
3. One word, Velcro. She rips a shirt or pants near the place where her tail and wings are then sews strips of Velcro onto the torn bits making it easier for her to get dressed. Also her tail is done up in a braid or braids most of the time which also makes getting dressed easier. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Later that day Jubilee finally cornered Daminas in their bedroom, "Why did that guy call you Unico!?" She demands blocking Daminas' only way out. Heaving a sigh Daminas moves to sit on her bed, knowing when she is defeated and looking at the floor tells Jubilee why.  
  
"He found me when I was only four years old. I had been living on the streets since I was three. When he took me in I didn't even know my own name so he and the others took to calling me Unico. I guess they got so used to calling me that even when I had that nightmare about a plane crashing and burning. There was someone on that plane I felt like I knew but I can't remember who they where."  
  
"Oh Daminas, I'm sorry. Maybe if you asked Professor Xavier he can help you remember." Jubilee remarks and wraps her arms around her just as Marie and Kitty walk in. The girls look at each other then at Jubilee in question but Jubilee just shakes her head as she comforts Daminas. "I'll tell you both later."  
  
Marie suddenly remembers something, "Daminas Jonny is looking for you. He says he wants to ask you something." She states and Daminas instantly jumps up, running from the room to find him.  
  
"Wonder what that was all about?" Kitty muses as the three of them watch her from the doorway.  
  
"Ah come on Pryo has been eyeing her since she got here." Marie tells them then mutters under her breath. "As well as almost every other guy here. You would think she was a Siren or something the way she attracts the guys attention to her."  
  
Kitty and Jubilee look at Marie and burst out laughing and drag her off to find the rest of the group. After talking with John for an hour or so, Daminas goes to see if Professor Xavier could help her with her memory problem. "Of course Daminas, sit down over there and try and relax for me. I'm going to go as far as I can into you're memories."  
  
Sitting in a chair Daminas closes her eyes and takes deep breath, relaxing as best she can. Soon the memories come flooding back and the minute she is taken into the plane crash memory she freaks out. Opening her eyes she finds herself changing into a wolf, her neck hairs raised as if she were prepared to attack.  
  
Entering her mind Professor Xavier calms her down as gently as he can and she is soon curled up in a ball on the chair, sobbing. "I'm s.. s.. sorry, I don't why I did that." Daminas whimpers, slightly stuttering. "Shh, it will be alright. You only did that out of instinct. You connect pain and sorrow and being alone with that memory. The reason for that is because you're parents, who loved you very much, were on that plane when it crashed." He whispers, placing a blanket over her.  
  
Drawing the blanket tighter around her, Daminas looks up at him knowing he is right and starts crying harder as Scott comes into the room followed by Storm. "Some of the students thought they heard a wolf in here. Is everything alright?" 


	4. Roses and answers

"I take it things didn't go to well with Daminas. What exactly happened? Why did she try to attack you?" Storm asks as soon as Daminas is calmed down enough to go to bed.  
  
"She wanted help with remembering her past since before she was four years. Most of her memories were happy ones with lots of love and fun times. Her human parents loved her even though she was born a mutant. They were killed when she was three which triggered her pain and the need to find someone to blame for what she saw." Professor Xavier explained then continues, appearing slightly concerned. "There was one part of her mind that were blocked with walls but I'm not worried about that. What has me worried is that it goes further back then is possible. It's like some one is purposely blocking that memory." He sighs, turning to Storm, Logan and Scott, "It will take more power then what I have to get past those walls."  
  
Logan, who had just arrived a minute earlier, stood there thinking about the mysterious girl he has yet to properly meet. "So is there anything else you think I should know about this Daminas?" He asks, looking down at Professor Xavier.  
  
"She is a shapeshifter but one different then any shapeshifter known to our knowledge. She can take on an animals shape instead of a human or mutants. The first animal she shifted into was a winged Unicorn, which doesn't surprise me considering she is part of the animal she turned into." Logan nods, taking in what Professor Xavier is telling him.  
  
"So you're saying that she has some of a mythical creature's blood running through her veins. Maybe the answer to why she does is hidden behind those walls. I will help you as much as I am able." Comes Jean's voice from behind them, startling Logan, Scott and Storm.  
  
"Thank you Jean but only Daminas can break through the blocked memory." Professor says and wheels off. The rest of them break apart, heading for their rooms.  
  
Laying in bed and listening to the night noises Daminas smiles, glad to be in a home where she feels safe again as the memories that Professor Xavier had awoken run through her mind. Once in a while she'll come across a memory that she can't remember and gets slightly dizzy as she tries to get past the block. As she is falling she finally gets past the block.  
  
She is standing in clearing and turns to see a man holding a staff standing beside a white horse and calling a group of younger females to him. In his other arm he is cradling something wrapped in a blanket. He halfway pulls back the blanket and Daminas is shocked to see who the baby is, herself. Looking at the young girls crowded around the man, seeing one who has the lower body of a horse, one who had long blond hair tucked behind pointed ears with a tiny winged girl sitting on her shoulder. Behind all of them was a black dragon. All of them were cooing over the baby.  
  
There is a sudden dust cyclone surrounding the girls and man. The man starts screaming something about the dust cyclone being magikal and the baby in his arms starts bawling as the wind graps her and flings her into the dust cyclone as it disappears along with her.  
  
"Daminas! No!" The man yells as she disappears from his sight.  
  
Daminas jerks awake as she hears her name being called. "Daminas, What's wrong? You started screaming and crying in you're sleep." Kitty asks and Daminas notices that her, Marie and Jubilee were all standing by her bed with worried looks on their faces.  
  
Putting a hand to her cheek she finds it wet and remembers what had lay hidden behind the walls for so long. Throwing back the covers she jumps out of her bed and runs off with out a word. Entering Professor Xavier's office she finds him waiting for her and knows there is no need for her to tell him, he already knows.  
  
Daminas goes through the rest of the day lost in her own thoughts and getting a few worried glances from some of the other students, mostly two certain guys. Not seeing Jean standing there holding a vase with twelve roses as she leaves the stables Daminas runs into her. "Oh I'm sorry Dr. Grey. Nice roses, let me guess Professor Summers gave them to you."  
  
Jean smiles, "No not this time. These roses are for you doesn't say who their from though." She hands the vase to Daminas and leaves her standing there, slightly shocked yet pleased. Taking the card out of its holder and setting the vase down she opens it to read,  
  
To my Unicorn girl,  
  
I hope you accept these twelve roses, one each for the love I feel for you.  
  
From you secret admirer.  
  
Daminas blushes apple red and takes the vase with roses to her bedside. Reading the card again she falls back onto her bed and sighs happily, trying to think of who had sent her the roses. Her three best friends walk in and spotting the roses excitedly run over to her demanding to know who she got them from.  
  
"I was just trying to figure that out myself." Daminas says and shows them the card. They join her on the bed and think about who could of sent them. "I say it was Pryo. I am constantly catching him watching you're every move."  
  
"Yea I know. I have caught him myself." Daminas remarks and all four girls break into giggles. 


End file.
